Follow your heart
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: Tigress lately has been feeling strange whenever she is around Po and doesent know why that is until she finds out that she is in love with him.


Ever since Tigress has gotten back from gong men city with her friends she has been feeling very strange whenever she was around Po like a warm and fuzzy feeling. She didn't know why this was happening and why only around him and just figured maybe she hasn't gotten over the hug she got from him but she couldn't be more wrong as she will soon find out why she has been feeling like this.

As it turned 7:00 in morning at the valley of peace the gong had rang and with it the students came out of their rooms to greet their master.

"Good morning master" everyone said in unison well almost everyone as Po was still sleeping like a big panda.

"Uhhh not again" Shifu said in a disappointed tone as he would figure by this time Po would be used to getting up this early and began to walk to his room.

"Hold on master I will wake him up" Tigress said as she stepped forward and looked over at master with a smile on her face.

"Alright Tigress if you wish" Shifu said as he stopped and swung his arm in a gentle motion to Pos room signaling to go ahead and wake the panda.

"Oh boy get ready to close your ears" Monkey said as he looked at the others and put his hands over his ears only to receive weird looks from his friends.

"Why" Viper asked with a confused look on her face on why would they need to close their ears it seems like a normal wake up call.

"Well you remember last time Tigress woke him up she screamed and in a result Po screamed to I just don't want to hear that again" Monkey said as he kept his hands over his hands and also snapped the others memories on when she woke him up.

"Oh don't worry I'm not going to do that" Tigress said just before she entered Pos room and caused Monkey to put his hands down but he was still suspicious that she would do it.

"Alright Po time to wake up" Tigress thought as she walked over to Po slowly and as she was about to get to the edge of the bed she stopped dead in her tracks as she began to feel her heart beat fast and began to feel nervous.

"What the" Tigress thought as she stood there and backed away from Po a bit and as she did her heart beat went back to normal but as she walked to Po again it beated fast again.

"Tigress what's wrong" Shifu said as he peeked his head in to the room to see Tigress standing still and looking down at Po who was still asleep.

"Nothing master I was just thinking about something" Tigress said as an excuse as she didn't want to tell her master what was happening with her when she was around Po and walked over to the bed again.

"Come on Tigress it's just Po" Tigress said as she felt so nervous that she felt like she was going to puke but eventually put her paw on Pos shoulder and as she did she began to feel that warm and fuzzy feeling buzz inside her and she felt happy.

"He is so soft and looks so peaceful" Tigress thought in an excited tone as she smiled down at the big sleeping panda who opened his eyes and felt a paw on his shoulder causing him to turn his head to see who it was.

"Tigress" Po said in a soft tone as he yawned and began to stretch out his arms and legs and began to sit up on his bed.

"Oh my gosh I just want to hug him again" Tigress thought in a happy tone as she resisted her urge as she knew her master was standing their but was confused on why she wanted to.

"Oh master Shifu" Po said as he noticed the little red panda staring at him and Po knew that he was late again and began to panic.

"I'm so sorry" Po said in a fast tone as he bowed to his master and was scared on what Shifu what might do to him or what he would make him do.

"Po this is the last time if you wake up late again you are going to have to train for 2 days straight" Shifu said with firmness in his voice and began to walk out of the room but was stopped by Po.

"What about snacks" Po asked with a wondered look on his face as he couldn't imagine training that much without food in his belly.

"No snacks" Shifu said as he turned his head to Po.

"What no snacks but master" Po said as he put his paws on his head and began to panic at hearing what his master just told and tried to reason with him only to be stopped by his master.

"Po have laid down the rule now if you will excuse me I'm going to meditate and you all should go train" Shifu as he looked at his students and ran off to the sacred peach tree to meditate.

"Sounds like you should be on time tomorrow Po" Mantis said in a teasing tone as he knew the panda had trouble waking up early.

"Shut up Mantis but anyways thanks for waking me up Tigress" Po said as he gave Mantis a scolding look and then turned his head to Tigress and smiled at her.

"Oh it was you know let's get to training" Tigress said as she changed her sentence and walked out of the room as she wanted to get out of their as she was nervous and was still fighting the urge to hug him.

"Well that was weird" Po said as he had never seen Tigress act like that before but figured maybe she just wanted to get to training as she loved it.

The warriors then walked to the training hall ready to train as they had their minds cleared except for Po who was concerned with waking up early tomorrow and for the rest of his life and before he knew it they were at the training hall already seeing Tigress train.

"Dang she is never that fast" Crane said as he walked away from the crowd to his section of the training hall as did the others.

"What's going on with you Tigress" Viper thought as she looked over at her friend as she could tell something was bothering her or had something on her mind that she couldn't get rid of.

"What is going on with me I know we hugged and it felt good but why I'm I still feeling this way" Tigress thought as she broke the wooden fists coming towards and as she dodged one she took this opportunity to look over at with the training dummy and smiled.

"Maybe I love no" Tigress thought as she figured that she might be in love with Po but decided that it could be that after all she thinks of as a friend not as a lover maybe it's just she has never had a friend like that before.

Soon training was over with as the gong rang signaling dinner time and they were hungry.

"Hey Po you think you could whip up some of your noodles" Mantis said with a wondered look as he was rubbing his belly.

"Of course" Po said with a smile on his face as he and his friends began to walk to the kitchen.

"Tigress" Viper said as she slithered over to her friend and looked up at her.

"Yes Viper" Tigress said as she looked down at her wondering what she wanted.

"I think I know what's going on with you" Viper said with a smile on her face but the same couldn't be said for Tigress as her eyes widened and heart began to beat.

"What do you mean Viper" Tigress said pretending not know what Viper was talking about and hopeing the subject would change.

"Just me in my room after dinner I will tell you there" Viper said as she slithered away from Tigress and up to the others leaving Tigress with thoughts rushing through her head.

"How does she know" Tigress thought as she thought she was the only one who knew what was happening with her but it appeared not and she knew she would have to go to Vipers room to know why.

After Po had made his famous noodles for his friends they all said their good nights to each other and went to their rooms to get a good night's rest except for Viper and Tigress as they were going to have a girl to girl talk. As soon it was silent in the hallway and sounded like everyone was asleep Tigress had left her room and to Vipers room.

"Viper it's me" Tigress said softly as she lightly tapped the door not wanting to wake anyone up.

"Come on in Tigress" Viper said as she opened the door for her friend and Tigress then entered the room and sat on the floor along with Viper as they began to chat.

"So Viper if you know why is it happening" Tigress asked with a wondered look on her face as she starred at Viper hopeing to hear an answer.

"Well its simple Tigress you're in love" Viper said softly as she smiled at Tigress.

"In love with Po" Tigress said with a confused look as she didn't hate the idea but she just never thought of him like that.

"How can you be sure of that" Tigress said as she wanted to hear why Viper would automatically assume she is in love with Po and that it couldn't be something else.

"Well whenever you're around him do you feel nervous and does your heart beat fast. Viper asked as she already knew the answer but still wanted to see if Tigress would say yes.

"Well yeah but" Tigress said as she looked down at the ground but to her that still wouldn't mean she is in love with him.

"Also don't you feel happy and warm inside whenever you're near him or touching him" Viper said as she continued asking Tigress questions just to make Tigress was answering them.

"Yeah I do" Tigress said as she looked at her friend in the eyes and began to remember this morning of how much happiness she had when she was touching his shoulder and felt warmness come over her.

"Then you're in love" Viper said with a smile on her voice and laughed a little.

"But if I I'm why does mind keep telling me that I'm not" Tigress asked as she wanted to hear Viper explain that if she is in love then why would her mind tell her she is not.

"Well it's telling you that because it's a fear of rejection you are afraid that if you do tell him he won't feel the same about you" Viper said as she explained it to Tigress who began to understand why it's been doing that.

"But you shouldn't be afraid if you feel very deeply for someone always follow your heart and tell them how you really feel otherwise you might of just lost the love of your life" Viper said as she pointed her tail to Tigress chest and smiled at her.

"Follow my heart" Tigress said softly as she put her paw over her chest and felt her heart beat and every time it did she could feel the warmth of Po as if he was their hugging her.

"Then that's what I will do I'm going to tell him right now" Tigress said as she stood up from the ground and began to leave the room but not before smiling at her friend.

"Thanks Viper" Tigress said softly as she smiled Viper and left the room to go to Pos room.

"You're welcome Tigress and I know you two will be happy together" Viper thought in a happy voice as she then laid down on her bed and began to fall asleep happy that she could help her friend out.

"Po it's me Tigress can I come in" Tigress said softly as she tapped the door but as she did she could hear loud snores coming from the room. So she opened it to see the panda sleeping peacefully and snoring and she couldn't help but smile and laugh a little.

Tigress then walked over to Pos bed and sat on the edge of it as she then put her paw on the pandas shoulder and shook it a little trying to wake up.

"Po can you please wake up" Tigress said softly as she continued to shake his shoulder as it eventually worked as Po opened his eyes and felt his shoulder being shaken.

"Uh who is there" Po said in a tired tone as he looked around and seen Tigress at the end of his bed as he was surprised to see her in his room and at this time of night.

"Oh hey Tigress what's wrong" Po said as she sat up on his bed and stretched a little and stared at the tiger as he was still sleepy.

"Well I want to tell you something Po something important" Tigress said as she began to twiddle her fingers and could feel her heart beat fast again as she was trying to tell Po how she felt.

"What is it" Po said as he began to open his eyes and began to wonder what Tigress wanted to say to him.

"Well I think I " Tigress said but was having trouble telling Po how she felt about him but knew she would have to tell him sooner or later.

"You what Tigress" Po said as he looked at the tiger with worry as he seen Tigress looked worry and scared about something and he wished she would tell him and maybe he could help out.

"I think my actions will speak louder than my words Po" Tigress said softly as she gently moved her paw to his and held it and she then turned her head to his and brought her lips together and planted them on Pos with her eyes closed.

As she did this Po wasn't tired anymore as his eyes widened and felt his heart beat faster as the tiger he had always admired his whole life was kissing him and knew what exactly to do. Po then closed his eyes and slowly brought his arms up and wrapped them around Tigress and then slowly laid down still kissing Tigress. About 5 minutes later Tigress removed her lips from his and lay next to him with a smile on her face as did Po.

"Are you cold Tigress" Po asked as he could tell she seemed a little chilled from his room as it wasn't the warmest.

"Just a little" Tigress said softly and as she did Po wrapped his arms around her and brought her towards him embracing her.

"Then let me warm you" Po said softly with a smile on his face as he began to warm his love from the coldness and Tigress began to purr and enjoy his warmth as she always did and the two began to sleep next to each other.

Soon morning had come and the gong rang with the students rushing out of their rooms.

"Morning master" 4 of the masters said as Po and Tigress was nowhere to be seen which surprised everyone.

"Oh Po is going to get it" Shifu said as he walked to Pos room but didn't see Tigress on his way which shocked him as she was usually the first one out and he then went to her room and she wasn't there and wondered where she was.

"Wait a minute" Shifu said as he walked to Pos room and could hear not one snore but two of them as he then opened the door only to see Po having Tigress in his arms.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE" Shifu yelled causing the two to jump out of bed and land on the ground only to see Shifu standing over them.

"Master Shifu I" Po said as he looked over at Tigress and then Shifu who looked very angry.

"Po would you mind explaining me why your arms were wrapped around Tigress" Shifu said as he waited to see what the pandas explanation but heard nothing from him.

"Master it's my fault I went to his room last night and told him something" Tigress said trying to get Po out of trouble.

"What did you tell him" Shifu said as if it was something important why didn't come to him first and tell him.

"That I love him" Tigress said confidently as she stood next to Po and grabbed his paw as she wasn't afraid to tell the whole world about her and Po.

"Well if you love him so much then you will be taking the same punishment he will training for two days straight" Shifu said confidently but couldn't help but feel happy for his daughter that she had fallen in love with Po.

"Alright master" Tigress said as she was glad that it just be the two of them training together for two days but Po was freaking out.

"Aw man this is going to be tough" Po said with a depressed face but then felt lips on his cheek.

"Will that help Po" Tigress said smiling at Po.

"Maybe just one more right here" Po said with a smile on his face as he pointed at his lips as he felt Tigress lips against his again he could do anything.

"Alright Po" Tigress said as she kissed him on the lips and wrapped her arms around him as Po did the same both looking each other in the eyes as they did both happy to feel each other lips and warmth the two then broke away and looked at each other.

"I love you Po" Tigress said as she rubbed her head against his chest.

"As I love you Tigress" Po said as he wrapped his arms around her and put his head on top of hers as he felt her purr and enjoyed her warmth.

Thanks for reading this one shot guys and I hoped you liked it and always remember to review and tell me what you thought thanks.


End file.
